ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 10 : The Secret Of The Beast
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: The Secret Of The Beast Heroes : *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Gaixus **Evolving Meteor *Mephisto Ally : * Mystearica Vasco Tear * Heart * FEARS (Force Engange Attack And Resque Squad) Monsters : *Galberos Geist *Asajj Dark Note: The fifth world, Mephisto World Chapter 1 The city of Kobe was quite at night, no traffic jams or the sound of the engine of a car and motorcycle. The sound of the wind chills the city and the surrounding. Haruto woke up in the middle of the night, try to recollected back of what he had done this past weeks, saving the alternate ultra world from destruction but all he see was helping them destroy the beast that they couldn't beat. "Why..." "I don't see the destruction of their world...all I see helping them beating the beast that they can't defeat by themselves..." He then continue back to sleep while put the pillow to cover his head. The next morning, he woke up and found a note on the refrigerator that says "Haruto, I'm going out with an old friend of mine to the golf court, I prepared breakfast for you, be a good boy and don't do something stupid. Love, your uncle." "I'm not a kid anymore...why would I do something stupid..." Haruto said He then take a shower, wear his usual outfit and went out to the city. It's public holiday, so there's no school today. "Weird...there's no sign of Beast attacking...is this world about to end too...?" At Freedom Nest, FEARS members work like usual even in public holiday. "This is a pain in the ass...why do we need to work in public holiday?" asked Fuiiki "It can't be help, the director wants us to work...because to prepared when upcoming danger approach or the beast attack. You know, because the Beast never take a break of destroying humanity even in public holidays" Haruna replied Peco and Elly asleep on their table, they still wearing their pajamas. "Elly...Peco...don't sleep in our headquarters" "Nah, leave them. We should spend the time we had now and drink coffee, I read this awesome news in this newspaper that the appearance of Beast in Japan are lower than before...but...why?" Nakamura said "Hmm...strange" Haruto's phone ringing, he pick it up and put to his ear. "Hello?" "Haruto! Come to the park quick! There's something here!" yelled Natsumi, her voice break through Haruto's ear, he pull the phone away. "O-Okay! I get it! Don't yelled at me like that!" "Oh, sorry! Hehe" "See you there" "Geez, she could at least text me a message than shout loudly at my ears" Chapter 2 Haruto arrive at the park, not many people came there and the only one he sees there is Natsumi and Jun. "So, whats up?" "Look...There's another portal there that most likely lead us to the fifth world" Jun replied The red and black portal locate at the park, but Haruto tried to enter it but was struck by electrical barrier. He was push back meters away. "Haruto..!" "I can't enter it...it was protected..." "Probably, the barrier was protected by a powerful being there so that the Ex beast won't enter their world" said the voice from behind the tree, a red and golden color being, Heart Beast. "Heart..." "Mystearica tried to undo the barrier but it will take some time for her" "Heart, do you know who the hell set up the barrier...?" ask Jun "Language please" yelled Natsumi knocking the back of Jun's head. "Ouch!" "Must be Mephisto...the hero of that world, he tried to protect his world from the Beast invading it again" "Mephisto?" "An Ultra who redeem himself to the light" "Does his world is in danger too?" asked Natsumi "I suppose so, I suspected there was another ultra there that cause the destruction of that world" "Hey, I got a question to ask...do we really save the world of the eight prodigy?" asked Haruto, Jun and Heart look at him with questionable face. "I mean...the woman in white and the man in black..just who are they? They keep talking shit about saving the eight prodigy" Natsumi crack her fingers and knock Haruto's head. "Ouch!!" "Language please" "To be truth, I also don't know who they are but they did save your ass when the man in black granted you the power of time and utilized Reuz Limit form" said Heart Again, Natsumi kick Heart on the head sending him to the sky. "Ouchhhh!!" "Language please...even if you a beast" "Poor the man who will date her one day" whispers Haruto to Jun. "I know right..." Back at Freedom nest, Peco analyzed the strange power that their base discover inside Kobe. "The level of this power and the power from before are exactly the same" "Which mean Beast is involve in this..." "Our system detected another path to a new world...the fifth" "Hold it...if Reuz and Gaixus didn't made their move yet, we should go there and investigate" said Nakamura "Yes, Captain" "Haruna and Fuuiki ride the Chester 1 while I'm and Peco ride Chester Drax, our mission is to investigate the fifth world and attack if a Beast appear, got it?" "Roger that!" said the FEARS members. Chapter 3 The FEARS members wear their special FR suit which provides hot and cold life support while attached it with survival belts, armor, gloves, knee plate, FR Helmet that are equipped with night vision, function displays, and targeting assistance when they are in the Chesters. The members went through a room where it brought them to the chester ship. Chester 1 and Drax was ready to fly thanks to the workers, a familiar face known for saving the world before. Hibino Mirai and Musashi Haruno appear as a mechanics for getting the chester ready for battle. "It's been a while right?" "Yeah....it's great to work with another human attack force...to defend the earth once again" said Musashi Mirai grinned and nodded. "Chester 1 and Chester Drax prepare to take off" "Prepare to take off" "Let's go!" yelled Nakamura Chester 1 and Drax take off from their base to the sky and disappear. Heart enter a white room which only Mystearica who tried her best to destroy the shield that protect the portal. "How's it going?" "It went pretty well, I just need to cast my magic to it and the barrier will shut off, Haruto and Jun can enter the portal to Mephisto World" "Glad to hear it, they need to save the fifth prodigy right now..." said Heart, he stretch himself and sat on a rock. "Well, we chose the right choice to help them, I don't want to leave as a villain, all of my clan has been destroyed by Akhriuz..." "Me too....we just underlings to him. Well that's going to end, I'm not following his dirty tricks anymore..." "Done" Mystearica magic destroyed the barrier that protect the portal. At the park, Haruto and Jun gaze at the portal, the red electrical that protect the barrier disappear which is Haruto and Jun's time to enter the portal. "Natsumi, wait here and take care of Mikasa when we're gone" said Haruto which the girl nodded smiling. They jump to the portal and disappear as well. Chester 1 and Drax enter Mephisto World. They want to make a recon of the world as they landed on the silent place. "It's kinda creepy here...the night, the forest and silent...." said Haruna "Get ready, we don't know if their might be a beast here" The FEARS do some recon on the place while their been observe by a red eye creature inside the forest. Haruto and Jun arrived at Mephisto world as soon as FEARS doing their recon over the place. "Wow...dark and creepy" "So, what should we do?" asked Jun "I don't know...find Mephisto?" "Sounds good" Both of them start their search for Mephisto. Haruna and Fuiiki use helmet visor to scan the place, Peco and Nakamura investigate the place where they caught a strange reading from Peco's device. "It's a beast signal....but where he is hiding?" The ground suddenly shaking and a three headed beast appear in front of them, let out a roar of anger. "Galberos....?" "Whatever! We need to take him down" Nakamura pull out his Rizer Shooter and fire at Galberos attempt to slow the beast down. Peco pull out two grenade from his belt, press the button and throw at Galberos. The grenade explode as soon as it hits Galberos head on the middle, the beast roar angrily and pain. Haruna and Fuiiki inside Chester Drax fire laser beam towards Galberos along with multiple missiles. Galberos felt pain and fell down. "Nice one, Haruna...Fuiiki" The light of Reuz spark flash, Reuz sensing a beast near them. "A beast" "Jun, let's g....." Jun already disappear leaving Haruto. "Where the hell did he go..." An orange and red light suddenly appear hit Galberos sending the beast meters away. The light vanish revealing Gaixus in his Meteor form. "Gaixus!" Gaixus took fighting stance and began to battle Galberos. Chapter 4 Gaixus advanced to Galberos delivers the beast punches and kicks as starters. He block Galberos attack and claws and smack the beast head in the middle and push Galberos to the ground. The beast got up and fires three fireballs from their mouth which Gaixus activate a dark blue energy barrier to shield him from the attack. Chester Drax flew to the monster and fire laser beam to slow Galberos down as well as assisted Gaixus in the fight. Haruto saw the fight and thought he would transform to help but seems Gaixus have it under control. He hear footsteps coming to his way, he turn around and saw a black hair man, wearing black cloak and grey singlets underneath, a camouflage like pants and boots. He looks like in his late 40 years old now. "Oi, what's that Ultraman doing In my world and fighting with my enemy?" asked the man "Sorry, are you Mephisto?" asked Haruto while ignored Mephisto question. "I am Mizorogi Shinya...Mephisto is my another name. Now, who the hell are you?" Mephisto rushes towards Haruto and starts fighting with him. Mizorogi incredible fighting skills overwhelms Haruto, he was punch in the chest and fly away to the ground. "Stop it...! We're not your enemies...! We here to help...!" "Help? Why would I need your help?" "This world is in danger too...Ex-Beast invade your world too and send Galberos to attack" "We going to have a long chat after this" Mizorogi summons the darkevolver but the name dark didn't match by the now white, gold and silver version of Darkevolver resembles cross between a wand and a dagger, this artifact resembles a dark wand with crystal on both ends and one in the middle. Mizorogi pull the device open and a blue light would shine from the middle crystal turning him into his Ultra form, Mephisto. The latter arrived from the light and assist Gaixus who was overwhelm by Galberos, Mephisto leap to the air and double kick on the beast. Gaixus watch Mephisto fight in awe, he never seen an ultra with such incredible fighting skills. Mephisto grab Galbero by the head and smack it to the ground. He lift Galberos and throw the beast further away. "Is that...Mephisto?" asked Nakamura "Yeah, no doubt. The strong energy coming from him" "Doesn't he look like an evil ultra to you?" asked Haruna "The appearance didn't matter, the heart is" Mephisto charge his light to his arms and fire a red and blue beam but it manage to damage Galberos tail as it escape to the underground. "Well, it safe for now" said Mizorogi, he turn around and looked at Gaixus. "You got guts kid, you able to fight that beast with no fear" "I'm not afraid of any monster...but your amazing fighting skill are awesome...can you teach me?" "Kid, it's 100 years too early for you to master it, you just have to fight your own way not copying mine. That's all I can advice you" Mephsito said before disappeared into the light. "H-Hey...!" "Strange...well, We get back to our world and report" said Peco Nakamura and the rest of the team nod. They flew away with Chester 1 and Drax to the main world. Haruto found Jun and Mizorogi at the field. It was still night, so the two of them decide to follow Mizorogi to his apartment, it was big and comfortable. "Make yourself like home, I don't know what to serve both of you, so made your own food" "For a prodigy, you sure have a nice house" "Oh, that's because it's not my house. It's belong to my old friend, he died many years ago during Beast attack. It was war in this world, Beast keep coming and I'm the only Ultra left to fight. Soon, Noa came and granted me the light and I destroy all of the enemy with one shot. I was legend back then, you should have come many years ago" said Mizorogi Haruto chuckle around hearing the story from Mizorogi but Jun was act rather serious after hearing the story. "What's wrong kid? Not interesting story?" "I want to know, what happen to this world? It was quite and lonely...no light and creepy. I'm not seeing any human besides you" "Like I said kid, the war is the caused why people running away from this place. Tokyo and Kobe right now are the safest place now, they leave this place till it turn into a wasteland. I live alone and fight Beast that appear here. I don't know why but somehow this place attracts them to attack" "Attract them?" "Some may say, somebody attract the beast to invade this area, since it's the closest area to Tokyo, most likely they will attack Tokyo next, but it just idle thoughts" Chapter 5 At the underground, the dark being came in and sat on his throne. All the monsters bow to him, from the biggest to the smallest of them. The dark being was name Akhriuz, the most powerful Ex-Beast among the generals. He only have one eye on the left that glow blue, while the right one was covered by the shadows. He sat in silent for a few moment before looked at the tower that feed the souls in front of him. "Garganta, will your strength be mine one day? Will you lend the strength for me to destroy Ultraman Reuz?" *Note, Garganta is the last and most powerful major villain in Ultraman Reuz Continuity. Right now, it still in it's imperfect shape. "Lord Akhriuz, it seems like Reuz and Gaixus are at Mephisto's world" said one of the Beast "Very well then, it looks like Assajj Dark carried out the plan well enough. They will travel to the last four world to complete my plan on collecting the soul of the death. Garganta feed on the death beast soul and grew stronger. Every time Reuz defeated a beast, it will flew to Garganta and make it stronger" "Why just we can't send many of our Beast to this world instead?" "Where's the fun in that...? Their adventure went to the eight prodigy world will lead the destruction of their world. Now that Heart and Mystearica betrayed us, it seems I need to recruit three new member of this group of ours" "Which is who?" "Dark Ventress, Dark Specter, Alien Hidan and Ultraman Gaixus itself" said Akhriuz, almost the beast with brains shocked to hear Gaixus was on the recruitment list. "Lord Akhriuz, firstly there are four people instead of three...and second, why Gaixus is in your list?" Akhriuz sat in silent for a moment, he was curious of himself why he mention Gaixus even though he had no interest on him. "Gaixus wasn't meant to save the world or be the good ultra hero, he was meant for destruction of the world since ancient time" Heart who hide himself behind the wall shocked and what Akhriuz said gave him the goosebumps. "Gaixus...was meant to destroy the world....? Why...I can't understand" he murmured himself, try to get himself pull together and stay calm. "Gaixus has his own dark side, since ancient time he destroy many world and places, until Tiga and his companion arrived and stop that beast from terrorizing the world. Tiga manage to defeat him and seal him in Gaixus Lens. Sometime later, a mad scientist retrieve the lens and freed Gaixus once again to destroy the city but he was defeated at the hand of an archaeologist and take back the lens. Eventually, I discover that the archaeologist has a son name Jun Nazumi and he gave that lens to his son to become Gaixus upon destroying all the darkness inside Gaxius" "Gaixus is the creator of the Ex-Beast once upon time, that's the biggest secret that you will shocked to hear. Isn't it right, Heart?" Akhriuz called Heart who was spying on him behind the walls. Heart came out from hiding, he wasn't expecting for Akrhiuz to find out he was spying them. "What do you mean, Gaixus is the creator of Ex-Beast?" asked Heart "Ain't it obvious, the more he defeat a Beast, the more darkness he collect and soon he become back to his original self. Like I said, he wasn't meant to save people, he is destroyer and our powerful lord. Even Ultraaman Reuz won't stand a chance once Gaixus learn his true potential" "What are you planning...?" Heart said in angry tone of his voice. "You found out soon enough, now begone" Akhriuz push Heart further away until he reach dead zone portal which send beast to Nebula Of In Between, Heart safe himself by transport himself back to his hideout" "Cleaver Beast" "Now then, Galberos Geist, move forward and destroy Ultraman Reuz" Galberos Geist recover from his injury, he grew even spikier, his claw arms with flames, shadows appeared on his back and his eye become pure white without the Iris. Mephisto world was in danger when a female dark being awaken from her deep slumber. She hold two scythe on her hands, she have grey, black and gold marking and her eyes are red in color. "Mephisto, time to settle the score between us" she said before leaving her sleeping spot. Chapter 6 Mikasa and Natsumi went back together after a school end, they are like sisters with long hair with Mikasa have reddish brown hair and Natsumi dirty blonde since her grandfather was a British married to Japanese woman which is her grandmother. Natsumi's mother shared the same traits as Natsumi having dirty blonde hair. The ground suddely shaking, the people run in terror after Galberos Geist appeared from the underground and starts roaring. Freedom Nest monitor detect Galberos appearence, Nakamura spill his coffee when he heard the alarm. Haruna, Fuuiki and Peco showed up in their uniform and ready for Nakamura order. "Elly, what happen?" asked the hectic Nakamura who wore back his suit. "Looks like Galberos terrorizing Kobe, it suddenly appear from the underground. His appearance also changing..." Elly replied "What!? How can Galberos appear in our world!?" yelled the now anger Fuuiki "Somebody must have sent him...there's no deny that Ex-Beast is behind all of this" "Haruna, Fuuiki and Peco, stop Galberos from destroying Kobe. Go!" Nakamura order his teammates to stop Galberos. "Okay!" .... Mizorogi's darkevolver glow light, it trying to tell Mizorogi that Galberos appeared on Reuz's world. His eye's wide open after hearing the news. "Hey kid, we got trouble" "What?" asked Haruto "Galberos Geist wrecking havoc on your city at your world, we have to go there" "What!? How can that possible!? How can Galberos appear on our world?" asked Jun Mizorogi sensing another presence that he haven't felt for a long time. He ran out followed by Haruto and Jun to the Tokyo which wasn't far from the apartment. Mizorogi shocked when he saw his former enemy right in front of his eye. Asajj Dark sat on the building waiting for Mizorogi to come out. She was a bit bored waiting for her enemy but blessed after Mizorogi showed up. "Mephisto...long time no see" "Asajj Dark..." "Who's that?" "I see...Ultraman Reuz...Ultraman Gaixus is here too...this will be a good fight after all" said Asajj "No way Reuz going to fight you, Galberos wrecking the city at their world, so I wouldn't want to waste his effort to save my world but his world is in danger, so Haruto...go. Leave this to me and Jun" "Is it okay?" "I beat her once, and I beat her again" "Wait, why do you pick me to fight her with you?" asked Jun curiously "Because you showed some powerful skills when you battle Galberos, so I'm taking you with me" "You are weak as ever, my master ordered me to destroy Reuz too...so I won't let him escape from this world..." "That's why you are wrong...." Mizorogi said before he pull the device open and a blue light shine from the middle crystal turning him into his Ultra form, Mephisto. Gaixus twist the Gaixus Lens and raised, the lens open revealing Gaixus face and shines yellow light and Gaixus rise from the breaking crystals. He and Mephisto ready to fight Asajj Dark. Mephisto open a small portal for Haruto that lead him to his world. "I hate you Mephisto..." "I have no regret for happen in the past, you and I are enemies now" Haruto escape through the portal. Chapter 7 FEARS Chester One and Drex fires their laser cannon and missiles toward Galberos attempt to slow him down. Galberos didnt't feel a slightest pain from the attack much to Peco predicted before since his body are build stronger than before, the shadow aura on his back appear protecting him from any harm. Chester one dive lower to Galberos and fires lasers cannon on Galbero's shadows but was backfired when Galberos shadows attack him back. Fuuiki lost control of Chester One and crash landed on the ground. "Fuuiki!" yelled Haruna "Damn this monster, Elly, how can we beat something like this?" asked Nakamura "The shadows on his back somehow protect him from harm and his claws drew out flames. I don't think I our tech can harm him unless..." "Unless?" "Unless the shadow on his back vanish...we might have a chance.." "It will take miracle to get that shadow destroy without him wrecking havoc on Kobe" Mikasa and Marina help some of the people to escape as they tried to contact Haruto and Jun but both of the boys didn't answer their call. "Where did those idiots go...they skipped school and disappear like that?" said Mikasa who tried to calm herself. She wish Haruto was here but no, he wasn't here. Haruto suddenly showed up from a portal and fall down to the ground. "Ouch...it even hurt than Mikasa's kick" he said before he realized Mikasa was angrily looking at him on the ground. "M-Mikasa!!" "Where did you go, idiot!?" "Fifth world...Mephisto world..Jun was there to help Mephisto because they was another villain there" "Well, someone need to stop that beast there..." she said pointed her finger to Galberos Geist. Haruto took out the Reuz Spark, it flash light and Haruto drew the Spark to front which Reuz's face reveal and he raised to the air and transform into Ultraman Reuz who raised from the twin rainbow galaxy. Reuz land down on the ground from the light. "Ultraman...Reuz!" "Reuz!" yelled Haruna Chapter 8 Reuz took fighting stance and advanced towards Galberos, he grab Galberos and sends him a powerful punch on the middle head and kick on the hips. Galberos fights back, Reuz deflect the attack and chop on Galberos left head and swing kick on the right head. Galberos didn't feel much pain than before, the shadow on his backs to his tail provide a powerful shield on his body. "Why does Reuz's attack wont' affect him too?" asked Peco curiously on his smart conecter, a devise use by FEARS member that act like a video phone, a map, a monster signal detector. "Like I said, the shadows behind Galberos protects him, unless we destroy that shadow, Galberos will feel the pain again" replied Elly through video phone. "Haruto, the shadows! You have to destroy the shadow that protect him!" shout Natsumi from far, Reuz able to hear her clearly and nod. Reuz jump to the air and landed behind Galberos, his zenshin crystal shine bright green, wind appears out of nowhere and spinning like a tornado at his arms and he fires large hurricane arcs towards the shadow. Although the attacks seems hit the shadows but it didn't bring any effects on it. "What? Reuz's attack also didn't work again?" Galberos rushes towards Reuz and hit him, he fall down, Galberos Geist steps on him multiple time before Chester Drax fires missiles towards Galberos much to it's annoyance. Galberos charges blue energy on his middle head mouth and fires at Chester Drax which the pilot was Haruna and she didn't make it to escape from the attack. Reuz teleport himself and deflect the attack, he flying kick Galberos and perform an upper cut. Galberos tail that act as a whip and knock Reuz on the chest. Galberos use his claws and scratch Reuz on the body. "Haruto...!" Meanwhile, Mephisto and Gaixus battle Asajj Dark at Tokyo, the battle get a little more interesting when Gaixus changed to his Meteor form, a orange and black upgrade that he achieved during in Justice world. Mephisto use his combat skill to fight Asajj dark again. She overwhelm Gaixus with a single strike from her leg, Mephisto wasn't hold back and sends a punch at her chest. He later kick Asajj at the head cause her to let out a small scream. "You still strong as ever...Mephisto..." "You're not so bad at all after years of sleeps in that capsule...." "Just between us, why you even try to save this world? It's nothing but a wasteland now...Akhriuz destroy everything..." "I will revive this world again, the people still alive and I won't let their future destroyed by Akhriuz...you should help me...you have too" Asajj Dark looked down to the ground and towards Gaixus, she avoid eye contact with Mephisto and remain silent for seconds. "Mephisto...I died long ago...How can I make up for my sins that I have done to you and this humans? I have to obey Akhriuz if not he will crush me again" Mephisto gasps. "It doesn't matter whether you are dead or not...you have right to make choices either to obey him or follow Mephisto..." This time Asajj Dark gasps. "I don't know who is this Akhriuz thing is but for living being like us to obey a devil? Not a chance...even if you died, you can still make up for what you have done in the past" said Jun inside Gaixus. Asajj Dark sadly looked at Mephisto, her heartbeat suddenly beating heavily, she couldn't bare the pain and hears Akhriuz voice as he commands her to destroy Mephisto and Gaixus. Asajj Dark was consume by the darkness inside her and the surroundings, she was already dead and have no souls. She is now just a puppet control by Akhriuz. "Asajj!!" yelled Mephisto Snow starts falling to the world, Asajj Dark drew her twin scythes direct it to Mephisto as she rush direct towards Mephisto and Gaixus, they both hold back and block the attack. Mephisto couldn't bare much pain in his heart for the lost of his former friend and love. "What do we do now...old man?" asked Jun "She was now a mere puppet control by Akhriuz darkness, there's no other way...we have to killed her right now" Mephisto said as he got back up and took fighting stance. Chapter 9 Reuz back flip to dodge Galberos blue energy balls, and dodge as many as he can. He finds an opening to counter Galberos attack as he slide down to the ground and kick his stomach, the beast fell the pain and hurt from the attack. Reuz kick Galberos multiple time before he grabs the it's tail and cut it with lightning energy buzzsaw. Galberos roar in pain and bite on Reuz's arms, Reuz couldn't stand the pain he felt, he tried to released Galberos head but it didn't work. "Haruna, helped Reuz!" said Captain Nakamura "Okay!" she replied while piloting Chester Drax to Galberos head, her helmet visor mark the perfect target at Galberos head that bite Reuz's arm, she fires large version of laser canon and hit Galberos head which he released Reuz's arm and step further from the Ultra. Reuz kneeing down, his color timer starts to flash red, he still grabbing his right arm which still suffer from Galbero's bite. "Haruto...are you okay?" asked Reuz towards Haruto "Yeah...kind off...can't believe that beast just bite your arm" "Happens all the time" "All the time?" .... Mephisto and Gaixus again battle Asajj Dark, they strong combat skills overwhelm Asajj Dark death scythe. Mephsito caught the scythe and broke it to pieces, "A mere puppet like you will never wield Asajj Dark honor weapons" The puppet remain silent but released an immense powerful darkness, the force was strong enough to push Gaixus and Mephisto with two to three steps away. "Asajj! Stop it...please" said Mizorogi. None of his words reach her anymore, she was a puppet with no heart, Mephisto grasp his fist tightly, he vows to avenged Asajj Dark once this is over. "Let's go" said Mephisto "Right!" Mephisto rush forward along with Gaixus as they both punch Asajj to the air, the puppet was furiously angry and roar like a beast. Mephisto fly higher above her, he charges his Light Cluster and fires energy balls that hit Asajj from behind and front. She shot a powerful red ray from her hands, Gaixus appear out of nowhere and deflect the attack with his Chaos Storm, a light and dark ray to counter the red energy blast. "Light and Dark ray...." murmured Mizorogi, he found himself suspicious towards Gaixus, why is his ray attack have the combination of light and dark energy? Asajj broke free from the attack, and teleport herself to Mephisto. "Old man! Watch out..!" Mephisto was kicked on the chest after he lost sight of himself for a moment. Asajj dark punch and kicks Mephisto without hesitation of the puppets eye, Mephisto couldn't endure the attack well, he was looking right through the puppet eye. He saw the soul of Asajj Dark lies inside the puppet. "Asajj....let's go home" "Old man!!" yelled Jun Mephisto charges his + ray, the Light Ray Storm and fires at Asajj puppet body which caused a huge explosion that consume Mephisto inside. The explosion powerful enough to push Jun back to the ground. A moment later, Mephisto appear to be safe from the explosion, he was carrying Asajj Dark body which was about vanish in seconds. "Mephisto..." "Say no more...you were used by Akhriuz for his plan...I understand" "At the end...you the one who save me again...from the darkness..." "Will I...be with the light....even though I have done many sins....?" asked Asajj softly to Mephisto. Gaixus watch the scene, Jun tried to hold back his tears but it came out anyway. "Yeah, you are with the light now...please rest in peace...Asajj" "Thank....You....M..M...Mephisto" her last word before vanish from Mephisto arms. The particles from her body flew to the sky and to the light. The sun shines bright at Mephisto world, the world have been save knowing Asajj Dark was defeated but question remain, did Haruto defeated Galberos yet?" .... Chapter 10 Reuz summon his Reuz Saber and slash Galberos hips, green blood came out much to Haruna disgust. "Green blood...?" "All Ex Beast has green blood, although I don't know how or why they have green colored blood" said Peco Fuuiki walk from the crash Chester 1, he was tired but feeling curious on the green blood. Reuz again leap to the sky and kick Galberos on the head, his zenshin crystal shines pink, his arms covered with yellow energy and he fires Reuz Sunshine towards the shadow behind Galberos, the energy strong enough to destroy every single bit of the shadows that protected Galberos. "Nice! He did it!" Reuz cross his arms in V formation and spin his arms, his zenshin crystal shines bright blue and he fires an L shape rainbow color ray that hit Galberos and destroy the beast in huge explosion. "Reuz won!" said Mikasa cheerfully hugging Natsumi. Haruna gave her salute towards Reuz as she fly over to pick up Fuuiki and Peco. Mephisto sense a powerful presence that coming to Reuz's world. "Oh no! He came!" he shout much to Gaixus shocked. Reuz was just prepared to fly, he was attacked by a storm of purple lightnings that push him back crashing a building. "Haruto....!" "What just happen...?" asked Haruna The storm of purple lightning reveals a dark being who landed down and the storm vanish. He was red crimson color, dark and purple being, half of his eye was close and the other shines blue. Heart and Mystearica in their human form came to the area where they felt the presence of the powerful Ex Beast. "No way..." "Akhriuz..." "Who are you...?" asked Reuz anxiously. "I am Akhriuz...the nightmare itself" "Akhriuz...." "Another strong Ex Beast" said Elly, Nakamura looked Akhriuz through the monitor and he start to remember the vision he had before, Akhriuz and Gaixus lead an army of Ex Beast and destroy the world. "He is the king....Underworld King!" yelled Nakamura "Underworld...king?" said Peco "Akhriuz...is the ruler of Ex Beast now....the underworld king....the one who gave his whole life to Garganta..." said Mystearica Mikasa and Natsumi looked Akhriuz in terror, terrified of his presence and scared. Natsumi tears came out from her eyes, she couldn't hold the terrified she felt seeing Akhriuz. Reuz stood up, his color timer flashing rapidly. "Ultraman Reuz, Asajj Dark failed to destroy you...Galberos failed to defeat you...now it left me with no choice but to unleashed the strongest beast....Terafuzar" Purple portal suddenly appear behind Akhriuz revealing a 55 meter tall beast, he was grey in color, have big claws, sharp edge on his arms, dragon like body and face and tail which covered with spikes. "What is that beast...?" "The beast I created just to destroy you...Ultraman Reuz...specially for you. But it wouldn't be fun to fight now...because you are weakened. I let you live until you get your energy back...and after that...the ultimate beast will destroy you" "Terafuzar...a beast that appear in my vision..." said Mikasa, she tremble in fear and turn her looks towards Reuz. "Until then, Reuz..." said Akhriuz, he and Terafuzar disappear to the portal. Reuz vanish into light particles reverting back to Haruto. "Akhriuz...Terafuzar...what are they....?" .... Chapter 11 Jun return back to his world, he must find Haruto and the rest and warn them about the upcoming events. Shou appeared at the hills watching everything, he knew this would come and he must find a way to stop it. "Akhriuz has made his move...what are you going to do now...Haruto?" he asked to Haruto whether he could hear or not. Haruto didn't move form his place, he was terrified with Akhriuz and Terafuzar, those two who he never met scaring him from his bravery. "What am I...fighting against with...?" Haruto asked himself To be continue Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Episodes